Super Mario Edventure
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: The latest edventure, and the Eds and Als fell into seperate areas within the Mushroom Kingdom. But once Bowser and Peach find that there are humans in the land, they will stop at nothing to find the six.
1. Chapter 1

I've been procrastinating with this story a lot and I had promised it to some friends a while ago. I am so sorry! D:

* * *

><p>Bowser Jr. was going around in his dad's labs where the koopas worked on Bowser's technology and secret plans for his domination of Mushroom Kingdom. He wandered around, the koopas and others didn't dare try to kick him out, because in the end they would regret it. The empty red shell hanging on the wall was proof enough of that. He went through everything. "I'm so boorrreeed!" He whined. This continued until he got deeper into the labs to find some weird cannon aiming outside. And just outside were flying koopas and goombas. Deciding to have a little fun, he sat in the gunner's seat and started it up. "Hee hee hee hee... this is gonna be awesome!" He began to rapidly shoot in the air at the koopas, when he hit one it disappeared.<p>

"No! Bowser jr! That isn't a toy!" Yelled one of the koopas. He just laughed and continued to fire far and wide, doing a total of six shots before the koopa unplugged the laser and Bowser came stomping in, furious.

Cul-De-Sac

"ED! YOU GET BACK HERE BEFORE SHE REALIZES YOU TOOK HER COMICS!" Yelled Double D, sweating and running after him. Alex slammed open the door angrily.

"WHERE IS MY FULLMETAL PANIC? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF READING IT!" She yelled. Ed had the entire stack of them in his arms and he ran and laughed. Alice was sitting outside in a beach chair in a hoochie top and brown shorts sunbathing. Johnny was seen just behind the fence, peeking. Eddy was laughing his ass off as Alex ran after him angrily and steam coming out of her ears. Double D decided to forget about chasing after him and tried to reason with Alex instead. "He's not going to do any harm to your manga-" Ed was reading 'Lucky Star' and got bored with it, then ripped a page off. Alex exploded and sprang to attack him foaming at the mouth. Alyssa came out of the house with her sketchbook and wearing a tank top with knee high jeans, and he forgot all about Alex's meltdown and ran to catch up to Alyssa.

"Mnnn~ That shade is nice…" Alice mumbled, opening her eyes from a nap she had just woken from to find Johnny and Plank staring. Johnny's huge head blocking the sun's rays. He had his normal large(and not to mention creepy at times) grin.

"Hi Alice! Me and Plank wanted to know whatcha doin!" She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing the sun peek out from behind his enormous head.

"Johnny, go away. I'm trying to sleep here." She said angrily. Eddy sniggered as he watched Alex attempt murder on Ed after tearing out multiple pages of her 'Azumanga Diaoh' copy just to use them as tissues.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" She tackled him head on and the fists and teeth began to fly. Alyssa did a face palm as she watched.

"Go away Johnny, final time I say it." Alice said angrily, putting on her sunglasses. Out of nowhere a huge portal appeared in the center of the cul-de-sac. It swirled greens and whites and blacks.

"Oh God not again…" Eddy said, face palming.

"So… what do you think is down there?" Alyssa asked, curiously looking down the portal. Double D held onto her shirt, afraid that she would fall down it.

"Be careful! It could lead somewhere dangerous!" He warned. Alex roared and Ed jumped into the hole for an escape. Alex jumped in after him angrily. "NO!" Alyssa jumped in after her, and with Double D still holding onto her he fell in as well. Alice sprang up, her sunglasses falling off.

"Hey! Don't leave me with these people!" She screamed, then jumped in as well. Eddy looked at Johnny, and sprang in.

"WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled.

With Ed

"WAHOOOOO!" Ed screamed, going through twists and turns until he hit a grassy floor. "Uhhh… where am I…?" He mumbled, then looked around. In the distance were mountains and the blue… ocean? "WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" He cried out. Pipes sprouted from the ground, shiny and green. Curious, Ed stepped up to one of them and looked inside to nearly get eaten alive by some freaky red flower with teeth and white spots. It drooled and pondered if whatever was in front of it was good to eat or not. One whiff of the newcomer's scent made the plant gag and turn a sickly purple. One at a time, more plants came up from tubes and the earth, surrounding him. Ed looked around and his stomach growled loudly.

With Alex 

She hit the rocky ground face down, and hit with a loud SMACK! "I am going to kill you Ed…" She muttered darkly. Getting up, the blonde noticed she wasn't anywhere close to the Cul-de-sac. Rather, she was in some strange rocky plains with a sea of lava next to it. The sky was a brown color and looking up, she could see that she was at the base of some sort of volcano. Something barked loudly. "Oooh, lava doggies!" She said excitedly, and hid behind the boulders to get a better look without scaring them. Instead of a 'lava doggie', a huge black ball of iron with eyes, a chain where its tail was supposed to be, and huge spiky teeth came out barking. Its exterior looked just about impossible to penetrate, shiny and not a single dent on its surface. "A... chain chomp?"

"BARK BARK!" One small chain chomp was being bullied by three bigger ones, and was being backed up to the lava. A small tear escaped its eye as it knew its doom was coming. Alex gasped as the three attacked, and shoved the tiny chomp into the pool, causing it to cry out before melting into the lava. The three howled with victory and Alex boiled with anger. With her fists clenched, she roared loudly and sprung into action.

With Double D and Alyssa

His grip remained on her shirt as they fell to possibly their doom. Alex and Ed disappeared from their line of view, and Alice and Eddy could be heard screaming just behind them. The portal suddenly curved and they were sent spiraling downwards. Double D began to go green and Alyssa passed out and had a nosebleed. They landed on a patch of dead grass and weeds, and nearby was a well. Double D couldn't hold it much longer and threw up in the well. The sickening sound of the vomit leaving his body and down the hole, then hitting the dry ground made her want to vomit as well as Alyssa got up and wiped the blood from her nose. It was dark, but the moon cast an eerie glow just enough to see. They were surrounded by a dark wood, all of the trees leafless and their branches curved strange to make the place look haunted. Double D turned from the woods, hoping to see something better in the clearing they were in, but swallowed hard instead. "A-A-Alyssa... look..." He pointed with a quivering finger.

"What is it- woah..." It was a huge dark and scary mansion, surrounded by a metal fence and the gates were open and rusty. More dead grass and weeds took up the yard and the windows were all cracked and the house looked more haunted then the woods. Alyssa's eyes got very glittery and she looked like a child on christmas morning. "It's so beautiful! Are those real gargoyles near the roof? Oh my gosh, there's an observatory on the top floor, and maybe they have catacombs somewhere! What do you think of that Double D? ...Double D?" She looked around to see that the boy had fled for his life into the woods, his screams of terror fading as he got farther and farther away. "DOUBLE D! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed. But now her only answer was the breeze blowing in, urging her to check out the mansion instead. Taking a deep breath to steady her excited heart, she went past the gates and opened the front door to the mansion.

With Double D

Running at possibly the speed of a cheetah, he fled from the mansion and rocketed out of the woods as fast as he could. Daylight hit his eyes, and a clean breeze hit his face. After a minute, his eyes adjusted and for some reason he was in a town of... mushroom people. All around he could see buildings and a white castle in the distance. "What a strange town... do you think we are in some strange medieval times Aly-" He turned to see that he had left her back at the mansion. "...Oh no."

Alice's POV

Oh man... this portal is going to make me sick! I stopped screaming a while after and all that really mattered was keeping my lunch in my stomach. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, I landed on some bricks and my whole body ached like hell. It also felt like a I landed on something. Sitting up, I found that I landed on some sort of red clothed midget. Looking around, I found that I was in a town FULL of... Shy Guys? Did I land in some freaky Mario game or something? The shy guy I landed on scrambled to get out from under me, so I stood and he fled. Shy Guys stared at me like I was some sort of freak, then again, I must be the only human they've seen since Peach, Mario, or Luigi. "Uh... Hi?" I waved to a small child playing and the tiny shy guy hid behind his or her mom. "Can someone please tell me where I am?" I asked, shy guys not even daring to make a move. One came up to me, looking like he was very nervous for some reason.

"Are you with Mario?" He asked in a weak and trembling voice. These guys must really not like Mario. Not that I blame them.

"Isn't he with Peach?" I asked. The shy guy was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You're not bad for a human girl! First one I've ever seen with a sense of humor!" He said. He seems like a very nice guy. "Well, since you're no enemy, let's get you somewhere safe. With those clothes I'm surprised you haven't been attacked by some sort of pervert." He grabbed my hand without warning and began to lead me away to somewhere. A few shy guys began to look at me weird, I could see blushes right through their masks for petes sake.

Eddy's POV

Oh God I think I'm going to throw up…. Yeah…. I'm gonna hurl. He could feel my stomach emptying as I span around. Finally after what? Five minutes of spinning? I landed on a grassy ground face down. I think I landed in some flowers too… something was tickling my face and it wasn't blades of grass. The vomit hit somewhere nearby, probably a bush or something. "Oh dear… Toad, what do you think that is?"

"I don't know Toadette. Stay behind me though." Something hard poked my side. "I don't think it's alive." I looked up to see… some freaky couple with mushrooms on their heads. The guy had a white mushroom with large red spots and had on some weird armor and a stick in his hand. Behind him was a girl with a pink spotted mushroom on her head, wore a dress, and mushroom braids. Freakiest people I've ever seen since Rolf. At least they can talk better. I sighed then passed out, head still spinning. "Oh my princess! It's a human!"

"Someone! Help! This young man doesn't look too good!" That was the last thing I heard before I saw only blackness.

Double D's POV

"Oh no oh no oh no… curses… now I'm all alone and I left her at that dreadful house!" I went on, cursing myself. A few mushroom people began to stare at my oddly because of my behavior. People whispered about the new human at the castle, and I began to wonder if they were talking about maybe one of my friends. A young mushroom person with blue and glasses passed, seeing him as a intellectual, I ran up to him. I am desperate for help, so much that I could have asked even a frog. Who knows, around here it might answer me. "Can you direct me to the shortest path to the castle?" I asked. The boy seemed perplexed by my sudden outburst at him. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I need to get there. It is of the utmost importance!" Shaken, the young man pointed to the left and I looked to see a castle gate with a gold star with eyes on it. "Thank you."

"N-No p-problem…" He stuttered out. Running as fast as I could, I went to the gates and they opened all by themselves. The yard was very large, but doable as I ran across the field.

"Oh if my gym teacher could see me now..." I panted out.

Alyssa's POV

I swear I was drooling like some huge guy at an all you can eat pizza buffet at Pizza Hut or something. When I had opened the door, a little ghost appeared in front of me and screamed "BLEEEHHH!". After it saw I wasn't scared, he looked at me, terrified and flew off. Probably to warn the others.

"Was that… a boo?" I questioned to myself. When I walked inside, the door slammed shut behind me by itself. "Oh man, it's like I'm living a horror film!" I said, clasping my hands together and eyes watering. The place had a huge chandelier on the roof, walls were old and breaking. Marble columns were holding up the wrecked roof and the stairs were busted so going up there wasn't much of a choice. Doors lined the halls and there was a huge hole in the center of the room under the chandelier. Old furniture were strewn randomly in the room collecting dust. I walked across to the halls and opened a door to find a empty room. Nothing inside just emptiness. Next room was just a dusty and busted up bedroom. The next room was some sort of music room though. And what made it even better is that I saw a boo trying to turn on an ancient record player but he wasn't strong enough. Silently as I could, I crept up behind him and tapped his head. He turned and shrieked, then flew away through the wall. "Wait! I was…" I looked at the record player and got an idea. Cranking the thing to life, dust sputtered out and old music began to play through the silent and aging house. One at a time, boos began to come into the room and dance. Too bad the music was a classical record, or this place would have been rocking out. Pretty soon I think I had the entire house dancing. I saw one boo in the corner, looking somewhat similar to the one that tried to scare me off when I got here, folding his arms and looking at me with scorn and dislike. Letting go of the crank, I went through the crowd of boos and held my hand out to him. "Care to dance Mr. Crabby?" I mocked. He narrowed his eyes but took my hand and I span him into the dance. It wasn't anything I was used to, dancing with a guy who had no legs and arms like little nubs. But it was a fun experience since I didn't have to worry about stepping on any toes and we literally went through anyone we touched. We all could have danced the night away if… the music hadn't stopped. We all looked at the source of the stopping, and my heart beat two times faster from excitement that day… or night. It's so dark around here I can't tell what time it is. Anyways, there, more red than white, floated King Boo. And he was less than pleased seeing me there.

Alex's POV

"BARK BARK!" I yelled, raising my fist in the air. The chain chomps barked with her. "AWWOOOOO!"

"AWWOOOOOO!" Howled the chain chomps with me. And to think they turned around and made me the head of the pack just because I shoved one into the lava... he must have been the alpha or something like that. A puppy chain chomp came to me and rubbed against my leg, purring.

"Heheheh... good little Stevie." I picked him up, and my arms nearly gave away from his immense weight.

With Ed

Ed hummed a merry tune as he ate his freshly plucked pihranna plants. He spat out the sharp teeth and nearly hit a passing mushroom person. He was very old by the looks and had brown spots on his hat. "FUNGUS ATTACK!"

"Oh my... EAGGH!" Ed leaped with teeth bared.


	2. Chapter 2

Google is a glorious thing... it helps me make good clothing choices for my characters. =w= But i think I take it a little too far...

* * *

><p><span>Peach Castle<span>

Double D banged on the front door of the castle, desperate. "Please let me in!" He yelled. The door opened to reveal yet another mushroom person.

"Can I help you?" Then the guard's eyes widened. "Human! Please, come in!" Obviously they were meant to be kind to humans, so Double D rushed in. He ran as fast as he could everywhere until he saw a flock of mushroom people near a large door and a big mushroom with eyes had a red cross on it. Double D looked past them all, since he was taller then all of them, to see Eddy on a cot next to a blond woman in a pink dress with another guard and a pink mushroom person.

"Eddy!" Double D's outburst made everything go silent, and he was able to get past the crowd with ease. The woman stood, proper and seemed proper.

"It is nice to see another human besides me and Mario in the kingdom. I am Princess Peach. Is this your friend?"

"Thank you, I am Eddward, but people call me Double D. And yes, I came with a whole group, but we got separated." He didn't want to mention he ran off leaving Alyssa behind.

"This group you were with... do you know where they are?" Peach asked, interested.

"Well..."

Volcano lair

Alex roared loudly, mind blank and instincts taking over as she ran after her food. The chain chomp pack was behind her as they chased after a flock of chickens that strayed from Bowser castle. "BARK BARK!" Alex tore her pants into some shorts and used her shoes to beat the chicken. By now she was filthy with grime and a little saliva. The last things those chickens ever saw were a huge pack of chain chomps coming at them at full speed, iron jaws clamping loudly.

Outside the castle

Ed was following the smell of dirty socks from the laundry with the eldest toad, who had gotten lost in the forest. He was about to jump into the trash chute that traveled through the stone as they had reached the outer wall but then he heard Double D's talking just inside. He knew it was him because half the words that were being said he didn't even understand.

The Elder had the guards open the door, and Ed followed the sound of smart talk. "DOUBLE DEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh no..." Double D said, hearing the familiar scream as the large door between the hospital wing and hallways burst open and Ed tackled him head on, nearly knocking the lights out of him. It was a few minutes of this constant hugging and glomping when Ed then noticed Eddy.

"EDDY!" He jumped right on top of him with Double D in his arm.

"Oh, another one! They're coming out faster than goombas!" Peach said, surprised. In the trees was a paratroopa, watching eerily through its sunglasses and then flew off, back to Bowser Castle.

Boo Mansion

Alyssa, now showing off her Ipod after the record player died, had the entire mansion in dance by now. The loud noise of dance music chased out the entire fuzzy infestation, which King Boo was very grateful for. They were horrible little pests that spread ashes and dirt onto and were everywhere. But now the boos had the mansion to themselves. Some boos gestured for them to follow, and she nodded. Handing the Ipod to a boo, she walked off and followed them to a empty bedroom. On the bed was a dress, a lolita dress. Alyssa gasped, tears coming to her eyes from pure joy as she picked up the beautiful garment. "Can I try it on?" She asked with big excited eyes.

"Why of course! King Boo had it picked out for you." One said. Then they left to let her get undressed. Alyssa went to work excitedly and pulled off her sweatshirt. After five minutes of struggling to contain herself, she had the dress on. It was beautiful, not one flaw in it. It was all black, with white ribbons and lace. It went down to her knees and had white knee high socks and a cute little white bow on the chest with lace on the hem of the skirt.

Someone knocked on the door, and she slipped the mary janes onto her feet before King Boo floated inside.

"Well? How does it look?" She asked, twirling around happily. The silky material felt nice against her skin.

"You look magnificent!" King Boo said, his large tongue dancing in his mouth for some odd reason. But Alyssa shrugged it off.

"Thank you so much for the dress your highness. I've always wanted to try one like this on." She attempted to hug his form, then ran off to join the rest of the party. King Boo sighed, and just then two boos came in with a tiara.

"Too late?" One asked.

"Yeah." King Boo left discouraged.

Shy Guy City

Alice now had on a large black sweatshirt that went to her mid thigh, with the hood up and a mask on. She had also put on tight black shorts that went to the top of her knees so she wouldn't have to worry about peeping toms. The guy from earlier, who had introduced himself as Sam, let her keep her clothes and gave her a room in the inn he ran. "I don't know how I can repay you for all this!" Sam rubbed his chin in thought.

"I know... you can maybe... retrieve an item for me? Or multiple?"

"...You want me to steal for you?"

"I've got a few operations here and there to keep this inn afloat." Sam shrugged. Alice was silent for a bit before grinning evilly.

"Just call me the Shy Gal."

Volcano Lair

Alex sat atop a pile of bones made from the victims of previous hunts. she used a chicken bone to pick the leftover meat from her teeth. Right now five different males were deciding who would get to be her mate, even though they were completely not compatible. In the corner was the one she called Dunce, the retarded chain chomp of the pack. He tried to eat the moss on the walls.

Peach Castle

Double D and the elder toad talked about the kingdom's borders, and he discovered that there were multiple places where Alex and Alice could have landed. Boo mansion was just in the center of the haunted woods, which was just outside of town. People got lost in that woods though and were never seen again, so it was a miracle story that Double D ever made it out of there. So he had to figure out a way to get through the forest. "It is said that all the trees look the same, so people were lost very often." The Elder said.

"Then let's try to find some answers to navigate and some landmarks."

"That is a very hard thing to find... but there is one man who survived. He's a psychic as well." He said. Double D didn't seem very happy.

"I don't trust mythilogical things. But then again this is the only amount of evidence of a way to find Alyssa..."

"A female? Is she a princess?" Peach asked, even more interested.

"Well... to me she- no! She isn't!" Double D covered up with a blush. Everyone in the room snickered. And now that Eddy was up he got onto his feet and began to question people. A toad rushed inside, terrified.

"Princess Peach! There has been a robbery at the general store!"

"Oh no... It must be that horrible gang of Shy Guys!"

"No, its different this time! There was sighting of a taller Shy Guy, wearing all black. The oddest thing is that this Shy Guy had very pale and skinny legs." This caught Eddy's attention immediately.

"Did this guy have black hair? Blue eyes? painted nails?" He questioned the little guy. The toad shuddered, but answered.

"Well, they did say they say it have black nails. But they say its because its fingers are like poison! Shy guys aren't even supposed to have fingers nonetheless fingernails!" Eddy was wondering if these people had ever heard of nail polish before.

"That does sound like Alice... do you know where they could have gotten to? This is one of our friends!" Double D said. Princess Peach showed him to the map and placed a finger on a city south of the castle.

"Shy Guy City, filled with ruffians and theives of all kinds. No doubt she's there. But if you are to leave on a journey, we must get you prepared! Servants!" They were surrounded by servants. "Help prepare these brave warriors for thier long journey." All of them obeyed with a 'Yes your highness.', then all ran off. Some maids pushed them each to a separate bathing area to get the grime of travel off them. Ed was struggling, and the girls had to use hoses to get Ed clean as he ran out naked and screaming.

Three hours later

Double D came out of the dressing room in his new adventure clothes. A blue jumpsuit with a red jacket. His hat was replaced by a blue hat with a 'E' on it. Eddy came out, feeling handsome. He had on a purple jumpsuit with a yellow jacket, and a purple hat with a 'E'. Finally, Ed came out after many struggles in a green jacket and red suit, his hat green and had a 'E' on it. "These are very comfortable!" Double D said.

"Yes, and they should serve you well in your journey. They are water proof and can stand temperatures up to five thousand degrees." Peach said, then showed that the wizard she talked about earlier, lived in Shy Guy City.

"Well lets find this guy and Alice." Eddy said, then was prepared to walk out with his friends before Peach said to wait.

"If you see my friend Mario, can you give him this letter?" Peach asked, handing Double D it since he was the most trustworthy. He placed it in the sachel that she had given them.

"If we see this Mario, we will." Double D nodded, then they left after farewells and thanks, on the journey to find their missing friends.


	3. Chapter 3

HELP MEEEEEE! XC

* * *

><p>The Eds walked down the path, Double D reading the map to precision as they passed the town. Peach had also given them a bag full of items they might need. He folded it and went on to reading the book he had borrowed on the creatures of the land. Humans were a rare sight in the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the other lands. He looked at 'Shy Guy', to find that they were small in size but were crafty creatures and did a lot of mischevious things. Shy Guy City seemed the right place for Alice to fall into. "Why the heck do those hills have eyes?" Eddy asked, looking into the distance.<p>

"More mushroom people guys!" Ed pointed at the little goomba.

"Ed, that's a goomba." Double D corrected. But then without warning the goomba attacked and bit Eddy's leg.

"EAGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Eddy tried to shake if off but it had a iron jaw. He smashed its head against a tree and then it fell down, dead and flat.

"How odd..." Double D said, looking at the now flat goomba.

"Guys! Check it out! A floating block!" Ed cried out, then smashed his head against it and fell to the ground with his head shaken. A mushroom with eyes came out and slid over to Eddy. Eddy picked it up, looking at it disgustedly.

"More moving and blinking fungus?"

"Well it seems that in here..." Double D pulled out another book. "Its supposed to give a boost of energy to those who eat it."

"Eat it? It's disgusting! And I think its alive!" Eddy yelled. Then he began to feel something wet. He looked back at his hand to see Ed had eaten his hand and the mushroom. He pulled his hand back out and it was covered in saliva.

"Ed? Do you feel any different?" Double D asked. Ed then got a bit taller and felt stronger.

"I'm SUPERMAN!" He yelled, then knocked a tree down.

Boo Mansion

_Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces. "No matter what we do, life is just like that." I mumbled._ _Somebody's tears flow down the dry cheeks._

Alyssa sang, and the boos loved every moment of it. But it was starting to depress King Boo when he heard the main chorus.

_All we gotta do Just Be Friends. Time to say goodbye Just Be Friends.  
><em>_All we gotta do Just Be Friends. Just Be Friends Just Be Friends._

The doorbell rang loudly. All music and dancing stopped. Alyssa took back her Ipod and hid with the boos as one of the smaller ones looked through the window. "Its Bowser-" The door slammed open. Emerging from the darkness came Bowser, his footsteps booming against the wood floor into the entire mansion. King Boo came out to greet the koopa king.

"Hello Bowser. May I ask why you are out and about here?" King Boo asked.

"I heard that you have a human girl here. I also need more boos for the castle. The last few got in front of some lamps... hehehehe..." King Boo clenched his fists, knowing that Bowser had something to do with his men disappearing from existance.

"Very well... come in. You will see that I have no human in here." He made a small gesture with his tongue by licking one of his fangs, and some of the boos got the gesture and took Alyssa out of the room, making her go right through the wall with them and put her in her room and in the closet.

"What's going on?" She asked, scared.

"King Bowser made a deal with our king. If he gives Bowser what he wants, Bowser won't burn us all to the ground and place sunlight in the woods." Said a very small boo who was placed with her.

"Yes. Now you two stay here til Bowser leaves." Said the one helping her, then shut the closet. Both boo and Alyssa shivered and hugged each other, fearful.

Shy Guy City

"I say Alice! You brought in more than I thought you would!" Sam said, looking through the bag of gold coins and pulling out a few jewels.

"Thanks Sam. Erm... some of my co-workers won't stop sexually harassing me." Alice said, then another Shy Guy whistled.

"How about you bring that ass to my room tonight?" Yelled one.

"Shut your trap Wilfred!" Alice yelled back, pissed.

"I'll be sure to bring along the message. Right now just go get something to eat." Sam said, handing her five coins. She sighed then nodded, and left. Sam then noticed some guys following her. "Oh for the love of theives sake..."

Volcano Lair

Everything was peaceful until there were loud barks, then yelling. "People who can speak...?" Alex looked out from her pack's cave to see koopas trying to capture some of her bretheren.

"Hurry up and knock em out! Bowser wants new guard chomps before the volcano erupts again!" One of the koopas said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" His friend yelled. Alex growled as she saw one of the chain chomps got caged. Her right hand chomp, whom which she called Iron eyes, got caged with them. He roared in anger, rolling and jumping. "Shut up you!"

"They seem more rowdy than usual." Said the other.

"Yeah. Must be some lady friend of theirs." They both laughed. Alex clenched her fists and put on a skull for a helmet, then clutched some bones and began to throw them at the intruders. "OW! OW! Who's the wise guy?" He yelled. Alex sprung onto a boulder, growling.

"Rrrrrrr..."

"What the Bowser is that?" One koopa asked.

"IT'S A MUTATED DRY BONES! RUN!" The other screamed. they both ran off screaming, and Alex one by one broke the cages and released her friends. They all howled and licked her happily.

With the Eds

Ed had Eddy on his shoulder as they passed a bunch of trees. "We should be in Shy Guy city soon. And to think Eddy would find some money on the way..." Double D said sarcastically. Eddy was giggling like an idiot, his hands full of gold coins after he beat the crap out of that koopa that was just minding his own buisness.

"That guy was just asking for it." Eddy smirked. The sound of trickling water came to their ears.

"We must be near a creek." Double D said.

"No duh." Eddy said, then saw a bridge over the tiny creek. Ed was just about to move onto it when a big koopa came in front of them wearing a headband and thick glasses and a peace sign around his neck. His eyes were red, smoke came out of his mouth, he had a graying goatee, and he smelled oddly of corn for a koopa.

"NONE MAY PASS... unless you pay ten coins." It said, eyeing Eddy's coins. Eddy scowled.

"You're not getting my coins! Ed!" Eddy climbed off him and Ed got in a fighting stance.

"Eddy, we can avoid all this conflict! See?" Double D went to the side of the creek and walked over it. "I'm on the other side! Now I'm back." He showed.

"This is more than just a crossing!" Ed yelled, then the koopa tucked into his shell and it began to spin round and round. Finally, it shot at Ed. He tried to kick it, but he ended up slipping on the waxy surface of the shell and he fell into the water.

Boo Mansion

"LET ME GO!" Alyssa cried out, now on the shoulder of Bowser. She kicked and kicked. King Boo watched in horror as his men and the girl were taken into cages. Jack, the tiny boo that had hid with Alyssa, sneezed when one of the koopas were looking through the room. Jack clung to King Boo, terrified.

"HAW HAW HAW! Lots of spirit in this little princess, doesn't she?" Bowser asked. Koopas nodded. The door slammed shut, and King Boo glowered down on Jack.

"Jack, you are and always have been, the shame of our kind!" King Boo yelled. Jack cried. "But..." Jack immediately stopped and looked up to the larger boo. King Boo produced the crown, showing a deep purple jewel in the center. "Bring this to her, and she will be known as Princess Boo... and my bride." King Boo chuckled. Jack looked more scared than ever now, but nodded and took the crown. Then he flew off after Bowser's ship.

With the Eds again

Ed heavily breathed as he had finally defeated that insane hippy koopa and had shoved him into the creek. Eddy rifled through his pockets. "Eddy! Don't, that man... thing... turtle, has rights-" Eddy held out a bag of what looked like some sort of red flower.

"That guy's been smoking some weird weed." Eddy pointed out.

"Disgusting! Come on Ed, we should be... Ed?" He looked to see Ed running towards the tall buildings in the distance. "Shy Guy City!" Double D ran after him.

"...Hey! Wait!" Eddy pocketed the flower and ran after them. Ed arrived at the town, the streets bustling with shy guys and many other species.

"Woooowwww!" Ed said, then rushed to a stand. "More mushrooms!" There were roasted mushrooms on sticks. Next to him was a black hooded figure with a shy guy mask on.

"Yeah give me a cinnimon covered one." It said in a feminine voice.

"Me too!" He said. The vendor handed him and the shy guy mushrooms on sticks.

"That'll be a coin." He said. The shy guy handed the vendor a coin. Ed ate his, but didn't have any money. The vendor was about to yell but then the shy guy handed an extra coin to the vendor.

"Its on me." The vendor winked and nodded. The black dressed shy guy ignored it and grumbled as it lifted the mask a bit and ate.

"...Alice?" Ed asked, knowing that sassy tone of voice anywhere. The shy guy was right in the middle of eating the rest of her mushroom when her eyes opened wide and she looked at Ed.

"Ed! ...Why are you dressed like a plumber?" All of a sudden things got very quiet and there were stares directed at Ed and Double D and eddy who had just come in.

**"PLUMBERS!" **Someone screamed, then an entire riot started in the whole city.


	4. Chapter 4

I've really gotta make some sort of schedule for all the stories I make...

* * *

><p>The riot continued as the Eds were separated. Alice jumped onto a ledge, and scanned through the crowds. Once an Ed was below her, she grabbed him and pulled him up to the ledge until Ed and Double D were gasping for breath. "Where's Eddy?" Double D asked.<p>

"I see him!" Alice yelled, pointing down. Eddy was being pushed and shoved near the docks. Instantly she dove into the sea of Shy Guys, and there was no trace of her. Eddy suddenly was pulled down under, and there was a loud whistling sound before a huge fireball hit the town square. As the fires blazed, a ship obviously belonging to Bowser flew. Cannonfire began to hit the city, and then there was a high voice.

"Where are these plumbers? WE DON'T NEED MORE! GIVE THEM TO ME!" It screamed. Eddy came onto the ledge with a unconcious Alice over his shoulder. The cannon shot at the ledge, and Ed caught it in his mouth and ate it, his stomach making a loud exploding sound. Eddy put Alice down and looked up to see a tiny koopa with fiery red hair and a bib with a crudely drawn mouth with fangs.

"Ugh... another weird turtle?" Eddy asked.

"I SAID GIVE THEM TO ME!" The ship continued to fire. Ed ate every one that came for them. "I SEE YOU! DIE PLUMBERS!" Ed turned around after eating several and the last thing the tiny koopa saw, was an enormous cloud of fire and horrible fumes that shot the ship and sent it spiralling down into the forest.

"Your aim is impeccable Ed." Double D said, eyes wide.

"I'm hungry Double D." Ed said, his stomach now growling loudly. Alice groaned and covered her nose coughing.

"Who died?" She asked, cracking an eye open.

"That turtle thingy over there." Eddy said.

"Ooooh~ Fireworks..." Ed said, mesmerized. Double D looked up, sheilding his eyes from the sun. There was something in the distance coming at them... and it was on fire.

"RUN!" Double D screamed. They all scattered just in time before a flaming cannonball hit the balcony. They hit the pavement loudly, and the shy guys crowded around them.

"They saved us..." Said one.

"He's got his hands on Alice! Pervert!" Said a woman.

"What do we do?" Asked another.

"They're plumbers! Let's throw them in the sewers where they belong!"

"Let's just let them go!" Eddy mumbled.

"Did someone get into my fire flowers again? They're all gone!" One Shy Guy yelled. Ed was munching on a handful, but as the shy guy crowd got angrier, Ed's face got redder and redder before he burped and farted an entire wave of fire onto them, his friends falling to the ground to that they wouldn't get burnt to a crisp like most of the shy guys.

"Thanks... now I can't stay here." Alice said, narrowing her eyes at the Eds. Double D was patting his hat down from the fire.

"We should continue on, and hunt around for some clues on the locations of Alex. Alyssa is at the scary mansion." Double D shook at the horrible memory of that place.

"I heard these things can teleport people, wanna try?" Alice asked, pointing to a sewer pipe. Double D seemed skeptic about it.

"Gross... who's the idiot who came up with that?" Eddy asked.

"Alley oop!" Ed jumped in head first. Shrugging, everyone else jumped in after him before the riots reformed,

Bowser's Castle

Alex kicked and screamed as the koopas brought her in along with five of her Chain Chomp bretheren. "STANLEY! JUDITH! MARK!" Alex screamed as three of them were taken away. She was left with Inky and Drop, twins that were completely inseperable. You couldn't tell them apart because they acted the same and never left each other's side. "Grrrr..." She growled. One of the eight children of Bowser, Morton, looked her over.

"A human among the chain chomps? I'm amazed she hasn't been torn to bits. Take her away to the guest chambers, get her cleaned and ready for dinner." He said, snapping his fingers. Alex screamed loudly, and fought them as the koopas tried to pull her away and Inky and Drop went crazy.

"INKY! DROOOOOOP!" Alex screamed kicking and biting. She was thrown into the royal bath houses, and her ripped clothes were torn off and she was shoved in a large bath. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Somewhere else in the Castle

Alyssa sighed in frustration as she sat inside her new room and the closet was filled with fancy dresses that were not her style at all. "Ugh... what the hell is wrong with wearing my dress to dinner?" She muttered. Something tapped on her window. She opened it, and in flew Jack with a crown in his hands. "Oh, hey Jack!" She said happily.

"H-Hey Alyssa... Can I offer you-" A koopa banged on the door, and opened it to reveal that it was larger than usual and had on pink glasses. Alyssa had to hold back the urge to snort.

"Time for dinner... your highness." He growled through his teeth, bowing a little. It was obvious he was forced to be polite, as he looked ready to choke on his own words.

"Okay." Alyssa sighed, and walked out of the room. _Guys... where are you?_

With the Eds

"How the hell did we get all the way in the mountains?" Eddy yelled.

"I know I read the map correctly! Maybe we took a wrong turn..." Double D muttered. Alice was shivering like crazy, colder than them because her legs were showing mostly.

"when can we get buttered toast?" Ed asked.


End file.
